Wątek:3patryk3/@comment-32106305-20170806125515
Mam ciekawą rozmowę pewnego użytkownika, które mogą ale NIE MUSZĄ cię zainteresować. Oto one. Mianowicie chodzi o usera Czarny kot the best Czarny kot the best! Przyszedłem tylko żeby powiedzieć 2:39 LadyAltman ? 2:40 Czarny kot the best! widząc to społecznościowe szambo, nieład i zachowanie m.in. RK które odpycha I sam brak akcji w serialu i wikie która jest martwa że to była moja ostatnia tutaj wizyta. Nuda, nuda i zniesmaczenie tym (powiem po prostu) że ta (-wulgaryzm-) RK to kompletna nieodpowiedzialna (-kolejny wulgaryzm-). 2:41 LadyAltman i po co to piszesz? 2:41 Czarny kot the best! Nie bierze odpowiedzialności, ma gdzieś to miejsce Bo tutaj więcej nie wrócę a chcę to wyrzucić :) 2:42 LadyAltman bo albo ludzie to wiedzą, albo mają gdzieś bo poodchodzili 2:42 Czarny kot the best! I to co gryzie mnie najbardziej: 2:42 LadyAltman i to ci niby pomoże? że obrzucisz wszystkich błotem? 2:43 Czarny kot the best! LoA spierdalaj 2:43 LadyAltman nie tego sie po tobie spodziewałam po pierwsze Loa, anie LoA 2:43 Czarny kot the best! ty jesteś najbardziej irytującą tutaj Krvą LoA LoA LoA 2:43 LadyAltman po drugie przestań bo jeszcze się zapowietrzę ze śmiechu o dziękuję 2:43 Dark Miraculer o.O 2:44 Czarny kot the best! Przez takie (-wugaryzm) jak ty, i inne ta wikia to co teraz widać 2:45 LadyAltman wiesz, ostatnim razem to ja próbowałam załagodzić spór, aty mnie wyzywałeś, ja przeprosiłam, ty przeprosiłeś (chyba) i moim zdaniem nie powinniśmy na siebie naskakiwać z tego co wiem to raczej jestem lubiana 2:45 Czarny kot the best! A wkurwia mnie to że ja porąbana rk była tylko ze swoimi "dziewczynkami na zawołanie" co połowa nic nie robi zamiast awansować pracujących na wikią bardzo dobrze że ta wikia upada a ja jeszcze w tym pomogę 2:45 LadyAltman no akurat w tym się zgadzam i wiesz co? Ja i większość rurek próbowałyśmy pomóc w odnowie wiki, bez żadnych oczekiwań i sie nie udało były tzw krucjaty nic nie dało 2:46 Czarny kot the best! rurki? ha! 2:46 LadyAltman a nie rozumiem po co się teraz na wszystkich wyżywasz rurki umarły dawno 2:47 Czarny kot the best! To przez was i wasze idiotyczne rozmówki ludzie nie wchodzili na czat - nikogo oprócz was tutaj w większości nie było A radziłem żebyście szły na fb i innym dupy nie zawracali 2:47 LadyAltman będziesz obrażać nas za to, ze znalazłyśmy wspólny jezyk wchodzenie na czat dla większości z nas w pewnych momentach było problematyczne 2:48 Czarny kot the best! Wspólny język? "O kurwa, ale ja liubię tę piosnkę" "O jprdl, ja też" i tak to wygląda 2:48 LadyAltman messenger lepiej działa niż czat otwarty w telefonie 2:48 Czarny kot the best! Pierdzielicie między sobą o gówno-tematach 2:48 LadyAltman nie, to nie tak wygląda gwarantuje ci 2:49 Animated Girl Czaton, pamiętasz co było ostatnio? Tylko dlatego, że RK się nie zgodziła na twoją zmianę robiłeś gównoburze.. znam cie za dobrze.. wrócisz tu :) 2:49 LadyAltman przeszkadzało wam że rozmawiamy na czacie o czym innym niż serial to przeniosłyśmy się na messengara 2:49 Czarny kot the best! Pamiętam fajną wojnę bo ktoś tam bronił pedałów i od homofobów (którym jestem) wyzywałyście mnie 2:49 LadyAltman tak źle i tak nie dobrze pamiętam 2:49 Czarny kot the best! I na odsiecz przyszła SVS która mi pogroziła i MLF i RK które udawały ważne 2:49 LadyAltman przeprosiłam 2:49 Czarny kot the best! w imieniu dobrych koleżanek 2:50 LadyAltman czemu oskarżasz mnie o to co zrobiła SVS i reszta ludzi nie będących mną 2:51 Czarny kot the best! A ja nie zapisuję wszystkiego - przekaz do wszystkich - nigdy (w tym pozytywnym świetle) tu nie przyjdę (tu ani na discorda - czy jak to tAM SIĘ zwie) Czarny kot the best! zakończył(-a) misję. thumb